Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), also referred to more commonly as drones, may correspond to an automated device and system capable of travelling distances, moving packages and other goods or items, detecting information, communicating with other devices over short and/or long ranges, and various other actions. Since UAVs do not require active and participating user involvement, UAVs may provide cost benefits over manned vehicles, such as cars, trucks, or other operational vehicles including lower operating costs, fewer dangers of usage and/or travel, and increased accessibility to areas that may be dangerous for normal human travel. UAVs may be equipped with specific sensors and/or components that may facilitate in the navigation of a UAV to a location and/or the performance of the UAV at that location or along a route to the location, which may allow the UAVs to operate without human intervention. However, UAVs generally are required to be preprogrammed or instructed to follow a particular route. Moreover, UAVs operate only within a certain distance and/or operational range of their communication systems, power sources, and/or configurations. Thus, UAVs that need to travel distances current operational ranges have not yet been able to do so as well as operate and utilize other components of the UAVs to provide additional functionality. Thus, UAVs still remain range limited for various types of functional uses of the UAVs.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.